Project XL 12
Project XL 12 is the fanfiction story written by FoxFlameBlade125 'Summary' Meet Xander "XLR8" Flame, a Red Fox/Kitsune Mobian who is a Elemental Guardian, he is given a Alien device known as the Xenotrix, now being guided by the AI of the Xenotrix and his Mentor, Mistress Fiona, he defends Mobius with his brother, cousin and his friends against villains from his planet, space and beyond 'Characters' 'Allies' 'Main Characters' *XLR8 Flame the Fox/Flame Crusader *Xenix the Xenotrix *Mistress Fiona *Kix Lightning The Hedgehog/Electro Quill *Diamond Starley the Cat/Light Arrow *Sonic The Hedgehog *Sally Acorn *Amy Rose *Bunnie Rabbot *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles The Echidna *Rouge The Bat *Shadow The Hedgehog *E-123 Omega *Nicole The Lynx *Rotor the Walrus *Casey Animal/Chimera *Xeno the Xenomatrix *Joshua Olivo/Agent Olivo/Spider-Man *Twilight Sparkle/Spider-Twi *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Sunset Shimmer * 'Secondary Characters' *Professor Paradox *Azmuth *Myaxx *Tetrax *Max Tennyson * Dr Animo * Dr Kintobor * Argit * Vector The Crocodile * Espio the Chamaleon * Charmy the Bee * Kevin Levin * Alison Levin * Sticks the Badger 'Other characters' * Will Harangue * J. Jonah Jameson * Chelsea Sani 'Villains' 'Main Antagonist' *Heartless, Master of Darkness and Shadows **Heartless Shadows **Heartless Drones *Vilgax **Vilgax's Drones *Ultimo The Destroyer * Eon *Empress Robotnik **Badniks 'Secondary Antagonist' *Psyphon *Spike the Gremlin *Cletus Kassidy/Carnage *Mecha Sonic *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona the Fox *Viktor Veloci *Velocidon Bounty Hunters * Six Six * Seven Seven * Eight Eight * Kraab * Sunder * Clan of Shadows * Tyrone the Wolf/Silver Claw * Viola the Wolf/Virus * Khyber * Doc Oc ** OctoBots * Dr Psychobos * Green Goblin * Exo-Skull * Subdora * HornoSonic * Sapphire Metal Legion * Metal Sonic * Silver Sonic * Metal Tails * Metal Knuckles * Metal Amy * Metal Sally * Metal Rouge * Metal Shadow * Metal Silver * Metal XL 'Others' 'Xenotrix Forms' XL's Xenotrix *Inferno (Pyronite) *HydroBlast (Cascan) *Spindash (Arburian Pelorota) *SparkShot (Conductiod) *Sonic Boomer (Sonorosian) *WereFox (Loboan and XL DNA fusion) *Ultra-Tech (Galvanic Mechamorph) *Velocifaster (Kiniceleran) *Flame-odite (XL and Anodite DNA Fusion) *Insectoid (Lepidopterran) *Dragonox (Dragonias) *Arcticguana (Polar Manzardill) *Chiller Moth (Necrofriggian) *SparkPlug (Elecronian) *Sludge (Lenopen) *Goop (Polymorph) *Beast King (Vulpinmancer) *Gigantosaur (Vaxasaurian) *Thunder Fist (Tetramand) *Titan (To'kustar) *Phantom (Ectonurite) *Cold Hunter (HighBreed) *Kit-Pharoh (Thep Khufan) *Lightning Rod (Transylian) *Night Bite (Vladat) *Diamondhead (Petrosapian) *SteelJaws (Piscuss Volann) *Shred-Head (Steeloid) *Vapwhirl (Whirlnoid) *Firefly (Pyrolambus) *Clockwork (Chronosapian) *Smartphibian (Galvan) *Prism (Crystalsapien) *Spy-Bug (Changeling) *RockHound (Diamond Dog) *LionClaw (Gryphon) *TailFin (SeaPony) *Storm Claw (Weaselian) *LeapStrike (Incursean) *HorrorShow (Horrowlian) *Wildvine (Florauna) *Crash Hopper (Insugect) *Tri-Horn (Galeratops) *Ball Weevil (Ballarvea) *Brainstorm (Cerebrocrustacean) *Spidermonkey (Arachnachimp) *Armadrillo (Talpeaden) *NRG (Prypiatosian-B) *Water Hazard (Orishan) *Terraspin (Geochelone Aerio) *Ampfibian (Amperi) *Ditto (Splixson) *Eye Strike (Opticoid) *Psychotile (Uxorite) *ChamAlien (Merlinisapien) *Rupaz (Gem Cyborg) *SwampFire (Methanosian) *Shock Rock (Fulmini) *Spitter (Spheroid) *Porcupain (Vermoisopine) *Alien X (Celestialsapien) *GridMaster (Gridsapien) *Bloxx (Segmentasapien) *Rocket Fist (Acrosian) *Pesky Dust (Nemuina) *Ultra-Lizard (Xeno-Dragon) *Sonic Hawk (Xeno-Avian) Casey's Xenomatrix * Ultra-Lizard * Raptor * Savage * Harvester * Core Crab * Buzz Bomber * Terra Beatle * Taurus Warrior * Saltora * PyroSpitter * Ouroboror * Polar Klaw * Orcarex * Devil Rat * Blood Leacher * Armor Beast * Ecco Mind * Sedusa * Feline Queen 'Vehicles' 'Trivia'